A Trip To Eientei
by SenpaiTachi
Summary: Ini adalah cerita petualangan Renko(Usami) dan Maribel(Hearn), cerita ini berawal dari pertama mereka bertemu sampai sekarang(sekitar beberapa bulan kemudian), Dalam cerita ini mereka berusaha mencapai Gensokyo(Eientei). Cerita ini terdapat 2 Ending yang berbeda(pilih sendiri). ...that's all i guess... This is my first time, be gentle to me "KouhaiTachi"...


-  
"Hari ini akan menjadi panas lagi ya.." kataku saat memasuki area kampus.  
Di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang menarik, manusia hanya melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali, seperti bangun, bekerja dan tidur, pada dasarnya kita semua melakukan itu, tapi, untukku semua itu membosankan.. Namaku Usami Renko, aku hanya seorang pelajar biasa yang sepertinya bosan untuk hidup seperti ini, sebernarnya Aku pergi ke kampus hanya untuk mencari kesenangan, Aku belajar untuk mendapatkan gelar, gelar yang dapat membuatku melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan.

*Pukul 9 pagi*  
Pagi itu hanyalah pagi yang sama seperti biasanya, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dosen mengajarkan apa yang sudah ku tahu, bukan bermaksud sombong tapi, Aku adalah murid tingkat 1 di kampus ini, para dosen menghormatiku dan orang-orang berusaha dekat denganku, tetapi itu hanyalah ilusi belaka, mereka mendekatiku hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenaran dan respek dari orang lain hanya karena mereka bersamaku bukan berarti mereka ingin bersamaku. Jadi, apa yang kulakukan? yang kulakukan adalah menjauhi dan meninggalkan mereka.

*Pukul 5 sore*  
Sore itu Aku sudah selesai dengan semua kelasku, dan seperti biasa hari ini sama seperti hari sebelumnya, tidak ada hal menarik apapun yang terjadi dikampus atau sekitarnya. "hmm, mungkin Aku harus lewat jalan pulang lain.." Itu yang kukatakan pertama saat keluar dari kampus.

-  
Entah mengapa, sore itu sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya, Angin berhembus sedikit kencang dan sekitarku terasa sunyi, dan benar saja keadaan di sekitarku sedikit lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, "Apa akan hujan?" Aku melihat langit sekitar, dan hanya ada sedikit awan dilangit. "Aneh.." dengan kata itu, Perasaan aneh tadi pun menghilang begitu saja. "Tadi itu, apa?" dengan kata-kata itu aku melangkah keluar dari area kampus.

-  
Sekitar 30 menit berjalan, aku melewati jalan yang biasanya tidak dilewati banyak orang, yaitu "Taman.." tertulis di papan nama yang sudah rusak terkena cuaca. bila di siang hari taman ini biasanya dipenuhi tawa anak-anak yang sedang bermain disini, tetapi, saat malam tiba, taman ini seperti kuburan kosong, sunyi dan tidak ada siapapun kecuali Aku seorang, Aku melewati taman dengan biasa, karena hampir setiap hari Aku lewat jalan ini untuk pulang, tetapi, hari ini berbeda, dengan tiba-tiba, suasana kembali seperti tadi, Angin berhembus kencang, sekitarku menjadi lebih sunyi, tapi kali ini Aku merasakan sesuatu, seperti ada perasaan yang menarikku untuk masuk ke taman lebih dalam, dengan berberat hati Aku mengikuti perasaan itu. Di taman yang gelap itu, Aku melihat sebuah garis, seperti sebuah celah yang berada di batang sebuah pohon, "Apa itu?", semakin Aku mendekat semakin besar pula celah itu. Aku berusaha menggapainya dengan tanganku, semakin dekat semakin melebarlah celah itu, seperti seolah-olah celah itu ingin aku masuk kedalamnya, saat tanganku sudah sangat dekat,  
"Berhenti!"  
"Eh?-" dengan sebuah dorongan yang cukup kuat aku telempar ketanah. Aku memandang celah itu sekali lagi, dan celah itu telah menghilang,  
"Hey, Siapa yang-" kata-kataku terpotong setelah Aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang menurutku indah, Seorang gadis Berambut pirang ditutupi sebuah topi berenda dengan pita merah diatasnya, menggunakan baju one piece panjang berwarna putih dengan corak berwarna ungu, tapi yang paling memukau adalah matanya, Matanya yang memantulkan cahaya sinar bulan yang mulai muncul dari balik pepohonan, seolah-olah mata itu ditakdirkan untuk memperlihatkan keindahannya dibawah sinar bula-  
*Slap-!*  
"Aw!" Disaat tengah terpesona, Wajahku disambut oleh hantaman keras dari tangan gadis itu,  
"Apa yang kau-"  
"Aku yang harusnya bertanya!" Kata gadis itu dengan ekspresi seperti dia akan menangis "Eh!?"  
"Apa kau tahu bahwa kau barusaja akan menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini!?"  
"Maksudmu?" Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa maksud dari perkataan gadis ini "Bila kau tadi masuk kesana, kau tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia ini."  
"Oy, tenanglah kau tidak harus seperti itu pada orang yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak kenal" itu benar, bila ku asumsikan dari perkataannya, sepertinya gadis ini barusaja menyelamatkan hidupku.  
"Baiklah Aku akan tenang" setelah berkata seperti itu gadis itu pun turun dari tubuhku dan duduk disampingku "Ah, tadi itu lumayan sakit"  
"Maaf, sepertinya Aku tadi terlalu berlebihan"  
"Tak apa, Oh ya, Siapa namamu?"  
"Maribel Hearn, Kau?"  
"Renko, Usami Renko." Mungkin pertemuan degannya akan mengubah kehidupanku yang membosankan ini.  
-

-  
"Um, pukul berapa ini?"  
"hah?.. 7, lebih.. 35.."  
"7:35.. hmm.. tunggu, Aku Akan Terlambat!"  
"Cepatlah berangkat tukang tidur.."  
"Iya-iya" Itulah pagi yang ku jalani. Dibangunkan oleh teman sekamarku Maribel Hearn, atau biasa kusebut Mari, Kami sudah mulai tinggal bersama semenjak hari itu, yaitu adalah hari dimana Mari pernah menyelamatkan hidupku dari celah yang menurut Mari adalah celah yang membawamu ke dunia lain, dimana monster atau Youkai hidup dan tinggal disana. Awalnya kami tidak saling mengenal, tapi setelah lebih lama tinggal bersamanya, Aku semakin tahu bagaimana sikap gadis itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah, Dia itu satu kampus denganku, hanya beda waktu dan tempat saja sudah membuat kami tidak bertemu satu sama lain. Seperti yang kukatakan dulu, "Bila bersamanya, mungkin, kehidupan ini akan sedikit lebih menarik", "Renko, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?", "Hm? tidak", "Oh, oke..", "Hey, Mari!", "Hm?", "Bisakah kau mengambilkan topiku?", "Oke ... nih", "Terima kasih, Mari", "Sama-sama, Renko", "Dengan ini, kita mulai pagi dengan berlari sampai ke kampus!", "Ehh~.."  
Dengan Itu Hari Kami Baru Saja Dimulai

-  
"Sa-fe, hah, hah, hah.."  
"Safe apanya?, hah, hah, Kita barusaja terlambat 7 menit"  
"Lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali"  
"Apa itu? moto hidup?"  
"Bukan, cuma perkataan biasa"  
"Hm.. kalau begitu sampai ketemu nanti siang, Renko"  
"Oke, sampai ketemu, Mari"  
Pelajarang di pagi hari, diawali dengan berkeringat dan tidak sarapan, bukanlah gayaku, tapi.. itu sudah biasa.. bila kau menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk melihat bintang dan memahaminya, hal pertama yang dikatakan Mari saat pertama kita melihat bintang adalah "kau aneh Renko" benar. Aneh adalah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kemampuanku yang rumit dan unik, mengapa? karena Aku bisa mengetahui waktu dan lokasiku saat Aku melihat bulan dan bintang, sebenarnya itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, bila kau mengetahui cara dan mengerti tentang pergerakan angkasa, maka hal aneh itu akan terasa biasa untukmu.  
"Untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, erm.. Renko ... Renko! ... Usami Renko!"  
"Y-Ya!?"  
"Apa yang kau lakukan Usami Renko, Melamun dipelajaranku"  
"M-Maaf pak, Aku hanya kurang tidur"  
"Sudahlah sekarang selesaikan masalah ini"  
"Baik!"

"Selesai.."  
"... apa kau tahu bahwa kau telah menyelesaikan jawaban dari soal yang bahkan belum saya sampaikan"  
"Hmm? Bila sudah mengerti maka semuanya akan lebih mudah, benar?"  
"erm, Ya, kau boleh duduk."

'bila sudah mengerti maka semuanya akan lebih mudah, ya..' sepertinya Aku mengutip kata-kata itu dari sebuah buku..

-  
*pukul 12 siang*  
"Mana dia, seharusnya kita bertemu disini"  
"Oy.. Renko..!"  
"Yo, darimana saja kau?"  
"hah, hah, maaf ada sedikit gangguan.."  
"Hmm.. sudahlah, sekarang kita akan kemana?"  
"Eh? Ah! kita akan keperpustakaan kan?"  
"Sepertinya kau ingat.."  
"Hah? tentu saja, Kau yang memaksaku kesana"  
"Hm.. sepertinya kau benar, kalau begitu, ayo."  
Kami akan melakukan sedikit pencarian data tentang apa yang waktu itu aku temui di taman, yaitu, "celah..", "apa?", "tidak..", "hm.. oke". Kenapa Mari selalu saja melirik bila Aku mengatakan celah, apakah nama panggilannya celah? tentu saja bukan, mungkin dia punya trauma atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan celah..  
"Hei Mari"  
"Hm? apa?"  
"Mengapa kau selalu menanggapiku bila Aku berkata celah?"  
"Eh- erm.. itu karena.."  
"Karena?"  
"aku, pernah bermimpi buruk.."  
"... pfft- AHAHAHAHAHA, Apa itu!?"  
"(/ ) itu benar, Aku hanya takut kalau mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan"  
"Hah? tunggu, jadi kau mau bilang kalau waktu itu kau 'menyelamatkanku' hanya karena kau bermimpi buruk?"  
"Tidak bukan itu, Mimpiku itu seperti benar-benar nyata.."  
"Nyata? bukannya semua orang berkata begitu?"  
"Bukan nyata, tapi.."  
"Tapi.."

Sepertinya masalah ini bahkan lebih serius dari yang kuduga... dengan pemikiran yang masih bingung Aku berhenti mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Mari...  
-

-  
Mari's POV

Aku adalah seorang penakut, ketakutanku bukanlah sebuah ketakutan terhadap hantu atau semacamnya. Aku hanya takut untuk merasakan -  
kehilanagan, tidak, tidak akan lagi, Aku tidak ingin merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi, dan karena alasan itu, aku menyelamatkannya, bukan hanya karena itu, tapi, karena sebuah mimpi konyol yang kualami.

-  
Sebenarnya, Aku masih merasa bingung antara mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata, Aku pernah bermimpi bertemu dengannya, seorang gadis seumuranku, menggunakan topi hitam bergaris putih, dia bersamaku saat kita sedang kejar oleh sesuatu, monster? hantu? youkai? entah benda apa yang mengejar kami, tapi kami tahu bahwa kami akan mati bila kami berhenti. Kami terus berlari, berlari dari tangan-tangan hitam yang berusaha menangkap kami. Entah sudah berapa lama kami berlari dan akhirnya kami melihat sepercik harapan, sebuah cahaya redup diatas ratusan anak tangga.  
"ke-atas-!" Kata gadis itu kepadaku, semua itu terasa runyam dan hampir tidak jelas, tetapi aku masih mengingatnya, bahwa aku tertangkap, tertangkap oleh tangan-tangan hitam itu, lalu, hal yang tak kuduga adalah bahwa yang menyelamatkan ku adalah gadis bertopi hitam yang tiba-tiba melompat kearah monster itu, untuk sesaat aku bisa melihat ekspresi ragu dan ketakutan dari raut wajah gadis itu, tetapi, meskipun begitu, dia masih saja melompat, tangan-tangan itu melepaskan genggamannya dan mulai sibuk dengan gadis itu, "Lari-!", itulah kata-kata terkahir dari gadis itu sebelum dia-

"Oy.. Mari, Mari?"

"Kesempatan! *grope~*"

"Ah!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan Mari? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.."

"(/) Maaf, Aku hanya sedikit melamun"

"Oh, begitu ya.."  
Bila ini adalah mimpi, maka Aku berharap tidak pernah bangun dari tidurku..

-  
"Kau kenapa Mari? Bermimpi di siang hari?" Renko bertanya dengan nada mengejek "Jangan mengejekku, Kau sendiri sudah tahu kalau Aku sering begitu.."  
"Maaf-maaf, jadi, mimpi apa yang kau alami tadi?"  
"Eh." apa harus Aku beritahu Renko tentang mimpiku waktu itu.. tapi bila Aku memberitahunya dia mungkin berfikir kalau Aku aneh atau semacamnya.. bagaimana ini...  
"Oy Mari?"

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak usah memberitahuku"

"oy, hah ... MARI!"  
"HIIII!" Renko berteriak tepat di telingaku "Berhentilah berhayal dan ayo kita pergi, keretanya sudah tiba.."  
"Um, baiklah.."

-  
Dari awal Aku dan Renko berencana akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota untuk mencari informasi sekalian mencari beberapa petunjuk mengenai Dunia yang Aku takutkan itu.  
Pada awalnya Aku menolak mencari tahu tentang hal ini, tapi Renko.. 'sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu...'  
:1 month ago:  
"Hei Mari"  
"Hm, ada apa?"  
"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan dunia yang Kau ceritakan padaku, 'Dunia dimana youkai hidup' itu seperti apa?"  
"Hah? untuk apa mencari tahu hal seperti itu?"  
"Jadi, apa kau pernah melihatnya langsung"  
"Eh, itu, um.."  
"Hm?"  
"lebih tepatnya, a..ku per-nah pergi kesana.."  
*Bruk!* Renko terjatuh dari kursinya "Benarkah Itu Mari!?"  
"Eh, itu, lebih tepatnya kalau Aku melihatnya lagsung dalam mimpiku"  
"Apa? Cuma mimpi? berarti hal itu belum bisa dinyatakan sebagai kebenaran"  
"Tapi, mimpiku itu terasa seperti nyata, seperti benar bahwa Aku berada disana"  
"Kalau Begitu, Ayo Kita Cari Tahu"  
"Eh?"  
"Apakah mimpimu itu benar atau tidak.."  
:1 month later:

Sejak saat itu Renko mulai mencari-cari sumber di internet tentang tempat ataupun buku yang mengandung hal-hal yang kami cari, dan kami menemukan bahwa ada sebuah buku di perpustakaan kota yang membahas tentang hal itu secara spesifik, dan sekarang kami berencana untuk pergi mencari tahu tentang kebenaran.  
"Mari.." "Hm?"  
"Kita sudah sampai"  
Didepan kami terlihat sebuah bagunan megah yang sedikit terlihat tua, mungkin perpustakaan ini dibangun sudah lama sekali, meskipun begitu Aku belum pernah datang kesini sama sekali. Kami berjalan ke kounter yang berada di depan pintu 'Informasi', tertulis di sebuah plat nama kecil di atas meja bulat dengan orang dibelakangnya.  
"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"  
"Maaf, apa kami bisa mencari sebuah buku?"  
"Bisa disebutkan judul buku, pembuat, penerbit, dan tahun buku itu dibuat?"  
"Eh, Maaf tapi kami hanya tahu judul bukunya"  
"Kalau begitu, judul bukunya?"  
"Judulnya ..."  
-

Mari's POV "Judul bukunya... 'Phantasm' "  
"Phantasm, silahkan tunggu disebelah sana" Wanita itu menunjuk kearah bangku kosong yang berada disebelah jendela "Terima Kasih"

Renko's POV "Mari"  
"Hm?"  
"Apa yang akan terjadi bila apa yang kita asumsikan itu benar?"  
"Maksudmu tentang dunia lain penuh youkai itu?"  
"Ya, yang itu"  
"Untukku, itu akan menjadi sebuah kepastian"  
"Kepastian? kepastian untuk apa?"  
"Untuk memastikan bahwa yang disebelahku itu adalah Renko yang asli"  
"Hah? apa maksud-"  
Saat aku akan bertanya, Wanita yang berada di counter tadi mendatangi kami "Silahkan menuju lantai 3"  
"Baiklah, Terima kasih" Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan kami pada tangga menuju lantai 2

-  
Lantai 3. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana lantai 1 yang ramai akan pengunjung, Dilantai ini hanya terdapat buku-buku besar dan tebal, penuh debu dan hanya ada sedikit orang. Kami mendatangi seorang Pria yang melambaikan tangannya kearah kami.  
"Maaf, tapi hanya buku ini yang memiliki judul yang kalian sebutkan"  
"Ini saja sudah cukup"  
"Bila ada permintaan lain tanyakan saja, saya akan berada di sebelah sana" Pria itu menunjuk sebuah meja dengan lampu antik diatasnya "Baiklah, terima kasih"

-  
Renko's POV Kami duduk bersebelahan di sebuah kursi panjang dilantai 3 "Buku ini sangat besar dan berdebu"  
"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh"  
Beberapa halaman langsung kubuka, dan hal pertama yang kami lihat adalah sebuah foto yang ditempelkan pada halaman buku tersebut "Ini tempelan" Mari menyimpulkan "!, Foto ini.." Aku mencabut foto itu, dan dibaliknya ada sebuah kalimat 'Gensokyo, 13-XX-1XXX, Eientei'  
"Gensokyo!"  
"Ssh! Renko, jangan berteriak"  
"Maaf, Eientei? apa itu?"  
"Mungkin itu-"  
*Brug*  
"Mar-!... Ma-r-i!..."

== == "Hei, Ei-n. Apa kau tahu apa yang menyebabkanku sakit kepala?"  
"Hm.. apa mungkin kau susah tidur -ari?"  
"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah tertidur semenjak musim dingin dimulai"  
"Hm, kalau begitu ambilah obat ini, untuk mengurangi sakit kepala, eh tunggu, ini dosis untuk manusia, kalau untuk y-ai sepertimu akan membutuhkan dosis yang lebih kuat"  
"Terserah apa katamu, asalkan kepalaku bisa sembuh"  
"Baiklah, ambil in-"  
== ==

Mari's POV "M-.. Mar.. Mari!"  
"huh? Ren..ko?"  
"Ah, untunglah kau sudah sadar"  
"Tadi itu.." Saat Aku sadar, Aku sudah berada di pangkuan Renko "Kau kenapa?"  
"Tadi.."  
Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Renko dan Renko berpendapat "Kau Telah Menyebrang."  
"Hah. Menyebrang? kemana?"  
"Ke Gensokyo!"  
"Hah? Darimana semua itu berasal?"  
"Kau bermimpi setelah melihat foto ini kan?"  
"Mungkin.."  
"Kau bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana, Tidak, bisa jadi bahwa kau, Maribel Hearn, pernah hidup disana"  
"I-itu, Tidak Mungkin.."  
" 'Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin' benar?"  
"Ya, tapi-"  
"Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada akhirnya. Ayo kita lanjutkan bacanya"  
" *sigh*.. baiklah.."  
Renko membalik halaman berikutnya, dan, hal tak terduga lainnya pun muncul "Sepotong koran dan sebuah peta?"  
"Peta ini menuju ke sekitar pegunungan, agak jauh dari sini"  
"Hm.. disini disebutkan 'Hutan yang menghilangkan orang-orang' Bisa jadi.."  
"Bahwa orang-orang yang menghilang itu-"  
"Telah masuk kedalam Celah!" Kami mengatakan itu bersamaan "Mari, sepertinya kita memang serasi"  
"Jangan mengatakan hal itu.."  
"Besok?"  
"Terserah apa katamu, bila Aku berkata tidak, kau pasti akan memaksa"  
"Hihi, Kita memang serasi"  
"Berhentilah mengatakan itu."  
Besok, akan menjadi perjalanan yang jauh..  
-

-  
Mari's POV "Renko.. berapa jauh lagi?"  
"Beberapa kilometer lagi.."  
"Hah? Apa tidak ada kendaraan? bis misalnya?"  
"Ya, tempat pemberhentian bis selanjutnya sekitar 1 kilometer lagi"  
"1 kilometer!? *sigh* "  
Aku dipaksa berjalan oleh Renko, saat pertama kali kami turun dari kereta, hal pertama yang dia katakan adalah.. "Berjalan Sampai Tujuan!."  
Tujuan kami terdapat di tempat yang sangat jauh dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencapainya..

-  
Renko's POV "Akhirnya kita sampai.." itulah yang pertama dikatakan Mari saat pertama kali sampai di pemberhentian bis yang terbengkalai ini "Tenanglah ini baru pemberhentian bis, tujuan kita lebih jauh dari ini"  
"Ya.. Aku tahu itu"  
Tujuan kami adalah sebuah Hutan bambu yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat kami berasal.. Dibutuhkan sekitar 3 jam menaiki kereta dan 4 jam menaiki bis, oh, karena kami berjalan dari pemberhentian bis pertama (sekitar 1 jam), sekarang kurang lebih 3,5 jam perjalanan menaiki bis.. Ya, dari perhitungan itu kami bisa tahu bahwa perjalanan kami akan sangat jauh dan memakan waktu.  
*sshh.. krek* terdengar suara pintu rusak dari bis yang baru saja berhenti didepan kami "Ayo Mari!"  
"hah? Oh!"  
Kami akhirnya menaiki bis dan pergi menuju tujuan utama kami..

-  
"Hei Mari"  
"Hm?"  
"Apa kau tahu, Tempat yang akan kita tuju itu adalah hutan pemakan manusia"  
"Ya, Aku tahu itu"  
"Kenapa kau masih ikut?"  
"Kau kan yang memaksaku untuk ikut"  
"Itu saja?"  
"Mm.. Mungkin bukan hanya itu"  
"Hm?"  
"Aku juga ingin mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan itu benar atau tidak"  
"Baguslah, kalau kau ikut karena ada alasan lain"  
"Eh?"  
"Tidak, tidak apa-apa"

-  
Mari's POV Setelah beberapa jam menaiki bis, Kita pun akhirnya sampai di tujuan..  
"Mari.. Mari.."  
"hm~? apa?"  
"Apa kau sedang menyebrang?"  
"apa maksudmu?"  
"Berarti kau tidak sedang menyebrang, kalau begitu Bangun!"  
"Iya!?" Aku dikagetkan Renko saat ditengah tidurku, Renko berdiri didepanku dan sepertinya ini tempat pemberhentian bis terakhir "Ayolah Mari, sepertinya supir bis ini ingin segera pergi dari sini"  
"Iya, maaf Aku sedikit tertidur"  
"Tak apalah, apa kau bermimpi?"  
"Hm? sepertinya tidak"  
"Eh? hm.. sudahlah, Ayo"  
"Oke"  
Kami turun dari bis, dan sepertinya hari sudah malam, Kau bisa melihat bintang dan bulan dengan sangat jelas disini, tidak seperti tempat asalku yang berada ditengah kota dan penuh polusi, tapi disini sangat berbeda..  
"Ayo Mari, kita tinggal berjalan kesana" Renko menunjuk kearah sebuah desa kecil "Iya, Ayo."  
Kami melewati desa setempat yang cukup kecil.  
"Apa tidak ada orang"  
"Mungkin desa ini diabaikan, Ya, itu mungkin saja"  
"Mari?"  
"Hm? ada apa?"  
"Kita sudah sampai"  
Aku melihat kearah yang Renko lihat, dan benar saja terdapat sebuah hutan bambu yang cukup lebat dan gelap "Ayo kita masuk"  
"Ayo"  
"Eh, tunggu"  
"Hm? ada apa?"  
"7.. tidak 8, 32, dan 27, Pukul 8, 32 menit dan 28 detik, kita tepat berada di pintu masuk Hutan bambu"  
...Aku memperhatikan Renko yang sedang memandang langit...  
"Kau keren ya, Renko"  
"(/)A-apa yang kau katakan tiba-tiba!?"  
"Hihi, bukan apa-apa"  
"Errr.. sudahlah ayo kita masuk"  
"Mukamu memerah~"  
"B-berisik!"  
Dengan itu kami mulai memasuki Hutan Bambu yang berada didepan kami

-  
Renko's POV Kurang lebih beberapa menit setelah kami memasuki hutan ini dan kami belum menemukan apa-apa "Renko, Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"  
"Terlalu gelap untuk melihat" Kami menyalakan handphone kami sebagai penerangan "Tetap saja gelap.."  
"Hm.. kau benar"  
Kemudian saat kami memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam, Perasaan itu muncul kembali "Renko, apa kau merasakan ini?"  
"Hm? merasakan apa-"  
Perasaan ini, adalah perasaan yang sama yang mengundangku untuk mendekati celah pada waktu itu "Ini seperti waktu itu"  
"Mari, ayo kita ikuti"  
"B-baiklah"  
Kami memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih jauh masuk kedalam hutan bambu ini-  
dan Renko menarik lengan jaketku "Renko, Apa kau melihat itu?"  
"Itu? dimana?"  
"Tepat didepan kita, Celah itu"  
"Hm.. tidak.." Aku mendekat mencoba melihat apa yang Mari maksud !  
"C-celah yang besar!"  
"Berhenti Renko, Apa yang kau mau lakukan?"  
"Mencoba masuk, lagipula dibuku itu dikatakan bahwa manusia juga ada yang hidup didunia sana kan?"  
"Ya, itu benar, tapi.."  
"Percayalah padaku, Mari"  
"... ... oke."  
"Hm, ayo kita masuk"  
Aku tidak menyadarinya, Celah, celah yang berukurang besar, cukup untuk ukuran 1 bis yang kami naiki tadi.  
"Ayo, Mari"  
"Baiklah, Renko"  
Kami melangkah masuk kedalam celah ...

-  
Mari's POV "Mari?"  
"Ya, Renko?"  
"Kita telah menyebrang"  
"Apa benar? yang kulihat ini sama saja"  
"Langitnya berbeda" Renko mengatakan itu dengan matanya tertuju ke langit diantara dedaunan pohon bambu "Matamu memang hebat ya, Renko"

"Cahaya!"  
"Eh?" Dari kejauhan terlihat cahaya yang cukup redup, mungkin itu adalah pemukiman "Ayo kita mendekat, Mari"  
"Baiklah, Renko"  
Kami mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada disana dan..  
Cahaya tadi adalah lentera yang dipasang didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar..  
"Ini.." Renko mengeluarkan foto yang dia ambil dari buku di perpustakaan kemarin..  
"Sama, persis.. tempat ini adalah, Eientei, Kita berhasil, Mari"  
"Ya, Renko"  
"Ayo kita abadikan, Mari"  
"Eh?" Renko mengarahkan kamera handphonenya kearah kami berdua dengan dibelakang kami terdapat Rumah yang kami sebut 'Eientei', dengan terdengar suara shutter kecil dan gambar kami berhasil diabadikan "Hm, cukup bagus.."

*srrrrttt*  
"Apa itu?"  
Kami Melihat kebelakang dan telihat sesuatu yang cukup besar diantara pohon bambu dibelakang kami..  
"Itu..-" Aku ketakutan saat melihatnya, kakiku gemetaran dan Renko juga sepertinya begitu Youkai, mahluk itu berukuran cukup besar, sedang berjalan diantara pepohonan "Renko.. apa kita harus lari?"  
"Ya.. ayo kita menjauh dari sini.."  
kami berjalan berusaha agar tidak terdengar maupun terlihat oleh mahluk itu *crek*  
"Sial!" Tidak kusangka Renko akan terkena jebakan klasik yang biasanya terjadi di manapun, dahan ranting, mungkin dalam kasus ini, daun-daun kering dari pohon bambu !  
"mAkAnAn?" Mahluk itu mendekat dan kami bisa mendengar suaranya yang aneh, benar saja, bukan hanya suaranya, tapi rupanya monster itu memang aneh secara keseluruhan. Tubuhnya yang gendut, rambutnya terlihat rusak dan berantakan, dan dia membawa sebuah senjata aneh yang kelihatannya dibuat dari tulang binatang..  
"jArAnG sEkAlI aKu MeNdApAtKaN jAmUaN sEpErTi InI.."  
"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Renko?"  
"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita mundur saja.." Kami mulai melangkah, menjauh dari mahluk itu, tapi mahluk itu tetap mendekat dengan ekspresi yang menandakan kalau dia lapar "sUdAh LaMa AkU tIdAk MeRaSaKaN dAgInG mAnUsIa, JaNgAn SaLaHkAn AkU, kAlIaN sEnDiRi YaNg MeMaSuKi HuTaN iNi DiMaLaM hArI"  
Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, kami bahkan terlalu takut untuk melarikan diri, Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau kami akan selamat "Hei!"  
"HmMm?" terdengar suara seorang perempuan dibalik monster itu "Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"  
"aPa MaUmU kElInCi KeCiL?"  
"Bisakah kau pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua?"  
"mErEkA yAnG dAtAnG kEmArI sAaT mAlAm HaRi, DaN mErEkA iTu MaNgSaKu"  
"Ada apa Tewi?"  
"Ah, Kaguya, tidak ada apa-apa hanya masalah kecil"  
"Apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa membantumu dengan mudah, lagipula malam ini malam yang indah dan sayang bila harus dilewati dengan biasa"  
"Kalau begitu, Aku butuh bantuan"  
"Dengan senang hati" Terlihat seorang wanita keluar dari pagar rumah itu, Wanita itu sangat cantik, daripada cantik lebih tepatnya Indah..  
"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"  
"pUtRi KaGuYa, InI mElAnGgAr PeRjAnJiAn, AkU aKaN mEmBeRiTaHuKaN iNi KePaDa YaNg LaIn"  
"Bila sudah seperti itu, maka tidak ada cara lain.."  
Cahaya merah keluar dari tangan Wanita itu dan dengan sekejap Monster didepan kami, Terhantam kesamping dan membukakan jalan untuk Aku dan Renko "Kalian berdua, silahkan masuk, Tewi akan membawa kalian"  
Renko menarik tanganku "Ayo, Mari" Aku hanya menurut dan mengikuti Renko, kami berjalan masuk kearah rumah tersebut.

-  
Renko's POV "Kelinci?" Itu adalah hal pertama setelah melihat perempuan bertelinga yang membawa kami masuk kedalam rumah itu "Kalian berasal dari mana? sepertinya Aku baru melihat orang seperti kalian"  
"Kami, berasal dari Tokyo, apa kau tahu ini dimana?"  
"Tokyo?... ah.. kalau tempat ini bernama Eientei, tempat tinggal wanita yang kalian lihat diluar tadi, Kaguya"  
Perempuan itu membuka pintu dan membiarkan kami masuk, Hal pertama yang terlihat adalah seorang Wanita dan Perempuan bertelinga Kelinci lagi, tapi dia menggunakan baju yang berbeda, atau lebih tepatnya jas?  
"Ah, Tewi, !, sepertinya kau membawa pengunjung yang asalnya bukan dari sini"  
"Ya, mereka dari tempat yang bernama tokyo-"  
"Tunggu-" Aku terkaget saat Mari tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka "Apa namamu, Eirin?"

"Tepat sekali, apa kita pernah bertemu?"  
"Sepertinya tidak"  
"mari, kenapa kau bisa tahu namanya?" Renko berbisik padaku "aku pernah melihatnya di salah satu mimpiku"  
"eh!? kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku"  
"maaf, aku rasa itu tidak penting-"  
"Kalian berdua sepertinya datang dari jauh, tapi maaf perjalanan kalian hanya sampai disini"  
"Apa yang kau maksud-" Penglihatanku terasa aneh, !, Perempuan bertelinga kelinci disamping wanita itu menghilang!  
"Maaf" Aku sempat melihat kebelakang dan Kelinci itu sudah ada dibelakang kami!  
"Apa yan-" *brug* Aku melihat Mari yang sudah tergeletak dilantai, sepertinya Aku juga akan mengalami hal yang sama *brug*  
"Apa hal ini sangat dibutuhkan Eirin-sama?"  
"Ya, ini semua demi kebaikan mereka" dengan kata-kata itu Aku pun tidak sadarkan diri...

..  
.

-  
"Mari, Mari!"  
"Hah? Ayolah kita akan terlambat kesekolah"  
"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"B-bukannya kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke hutan bambu?"  
"Hutan bambu apa? Kita baru bertemu sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, dan kau bilang kalau kau tidak suka bepergian"  
"T-tapi.."

"Apa, kau baru saja bermimpi, Mari?"  
"Y-ya.."  
"Bisa kau menceritakannya kepadaku?"  
"Baiklah, tapi kuliahnya?"  
"AH! Kita Sudah Pasti Terlambat! Ceritakan Saja Nanti! Sekarang, Ayo!"  
"O-oke..."

... Mimpi, adalah hal yang sangat menakutkan ...

=TheEnd=

-  
/ALTERNATE ENDING/  
Mari's POV Silau, apa Renko membuka gordengnya?. Aku membuka mataku dan Aku menyadari bahwa kita sedang tertidur di pintu masuk hutan bambu "Renko!" Aku melihat Renko yang sedang tertidur pulas disampingku "Renko, bangunlah!"  
"Hm? biarkan Aku tidur lebih lama lagi, dan juga, tutup gordengnya"  
"Kita sedang berada diluar, Kau ingat?"  
"Apa maksudmu?-" Dengan cepat Renko duduk dari posisi tidurnya "Apa yang terjadi!? Kita dimana?"  
"Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya itu padamu, Renko" Renko melihat langit dan berkata "Ini sudah siang, Aku tidak tahu kita berada dimana"  
"Itu desa yang kita lihat sebelum memasuki hutan kan?"  
"Hm? oh ya, itu berarti kita sudah kembali.."  
"Yang tadi itu apa?"  
"Sepertinya mereka membuat kita pingsan dan membawa kita kembali"  
"Apapun itu Aku senang"  
"Senang? kenapa?"  
"Aku senang karena Renko yang ini tidak mati"

... Dengan Itu Kami Kembali Ke Kehidupan Semula ...

Renko's POV "Oy! Mari Apa Maksudmu!?"  
"Tidak ada..." Terkadang, perempuan ini membuatku merinding... 

=TheEnd?=


End file.
